marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Empire State University
| Dimensions = | Population = | First = | HistoryText = Empire State University (ESU) is a university in New York City. Early years Former students of ESU associated with Spider-Man include Peter Parker, Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and Flash Thompson. Dr. Miles Warren was a biochemistry professor at Empire State University, as was Curt Connors (who seems to work sometimes at Empire State University and sometimes at Eastern State University). In her early life before she joined the Hellfire Club, Emma Frost attended Empire State University and was there when an anti-mutant strike broke out Candace Nelson, the sister of then New York City's District Attorney Franklin Nelson also attended ESU. Her discovery of Ted Sallis' research created a great deal of controversy. Matthew Murdock visited the ESU campus and met with Professor Charles Laine to gather information on the case. Mutant policy Facing the increase of the mutant population and the problem of the "mutant question", ESU choose an actively opened integration for mutants, and nineteen evident Homo superior were accepted into the university, mostly of them rejoining the Students for Tolerance co-species organization. The X-Man Chamber enrolled briefly at ESU in order to investigate about a bombing that killed six of them, all from the Students for Tolerance. The crime was solved, and proved to had been accidentally provocated by Alex, co-founder with his girlfriend Gigi Martin of Students for Tolerance, but also a mutant with seemingly same abilities as Jono. Gigi had herself tried to hide this fact, to prevent for ESU to close down the pro-mutants programs. Chamber's findings resulted indeed in ESU closing their main mutant program, with the exception of Amber, a reptilian mutant student who assisted Chamber in his investigation, but create a new human/mutant student exchange program with the Xavier Institute. The first participant of this program was Walter, Chamber's paraplegic, human dorm-mate and former mutant-sceptic. Also, it is mentioned that Chamber lives in Brittany Hall, a real life residence hall at New York University. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Dr. Hatton * Les * Sylvia * Gigi Martin * Amber Beatty (Earth-616) Dean Beatty introduced exchange student Brian Braddock to Peter Parker, commanding him to board Brain at his apartment, since he signed the consent form to allow ESU to farm out foreign students to ESU attendees that have their own property . Paul (ESU) (Earth-616) Paul witnessed both Spider-Man and the Human Torch on ESU campus . Rappaport (Earth-616) A drunk Rappaport nearly raped Felicia Hardy in a bathroom during a party, and he was stopped by Ryan . Former Residents * Neutrino Annihilator (Kirk) * Chamber (Jonothon Starsmore) * Walter * Alex Ryan (ESU) (Earth-616) Freshman student Ryan saved Felicia Hardy from being nearly raped by Rappaport in a bathroom. Felicia and Ryan became close friends, spending most of their time together until one night Ryan demanded that it was time for their relationship to become physical. Felicia's protests were in vain. A few months later, Ryan was killed during a drunk driving accident . Groups on Campus * Students for Tolerance * Purity * Magnetic North | Notes = * In the film Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker attends Columbia University instead of ESU. * Empire State University is not to be confused with State University in Hegeman, New York of Fantastic Four fame. | Trivia = * This fictional university was created by Stan Lee, beacuse he was afraid if he enrolled Peter in a university existing in real life, the title would lose readers. | Links = }} Students and faculty Staff Faculty Student body Category:Locales Category:Private Organizations Category:Schools